


At Last, Forever

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of Hannath's first rising, B'lerion reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



B'lerion had never seen a new queen rider half as confident and calm on a Feeding Ground as Oklina was. He was nervous, but not terribly so. Nabeth was a good bronze, strong and fighting fit. They had even discussed the chance that Nabeth might not catch Hannath.

Oklina had merely smiled, and raised her chin, every bit the Ruathan in her stature now.

"Hannath and I are in accord that only Nabeth will do," she had told him, before kissing him, chaste as they had to be with Hannath so close to rising for the first time. It had been a long two Turns of waiting, of managing their ardor at levels that would not upset the young gold. And through it all, Oklina had promised him it was fine if Nabeth chased greens, and B'lerion indulged himself.

Standing here today, B'lerion was of a mind that no other chase would ever be worth more than this. Today, they would become weyrmates in all ways proper, and no one could ever come between them or their dragons.

Oklina looked his way, as if divining his thoughts, and smiled. She then focused back on Hannath, and then they all flew.


End file.
